


Blow

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, Joyride - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: The stereo was down low so he could hear if there was movement in the back seat.  The rear-vision mirror tilted so he could keep watch, when he was able to concentrate enough.  Between the road ahead and what was happening in his lap, he was sorely pressed to think, let alone check to see if their companions had awakened to the lewd show in the front seat.





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> for IgNoct week, Timed Quest Prompt: Joyride

 

  The stereo was down low so he could hear if there was movement in the back seat.  The rear-vision mirror tilted so he could keep watch, when he was _able_ to concentrate enough.  Between the road ahead and what was happening in his lap, he was sorely pressed to think, let alone check to see if their companions had awakened to the lewd show in the front seat.

  Noct was sprawled across the centre console, chest resting on it, one hand on Ignis’ thigh, fingers digging in, other hand cupping his balls and massaging.  But, Gods, his mouth, that was wrapped around his shaft, tongue flay against the underside as Noct sucked him down and tired not to hit his head on the steering wheel.  With both his own hands white knuckling it on the steering wheel, he couldn’t very well stop Noct from blowing him while he drove.  He’d protested, quietly, then a little louder which had simply urged Noct on, his belt slipped open as he tried to swat wandering hands away,

  He’d hissed Noct’s name and the little shit had smirked as he lent over the console, bending down and using his teeth to pull the zipper of Ignis’ pants down.

  “It’s easier if you just go with it, Iggy, the more you argue the longer this will take.”

  Infuriating.

  He’d almost lost control when Noct shoved his underwear down under his balls and suckled the flushed head of his cock into his warm wet mouth and he’d been fighting to stay in control ever since, Noct deliberately pulling out every trick he knew to bring him undone.

  “This is madness…it’s dangerous,” Ignis growled as Noct, teasing bloody shit that he was, flicked his tongue around the head and sucked back down again, alternating between short, sharp bobs of his head and longer, deeper pulls with his mouth that were fast driving Ignis into oblivion.  He desperately scanned the landscape, searching for a place to pull over safely, despite the fact it would possibly wake the two in the backseat, at this point he didn’t care too much about that, the feel of Noct’s mouth around him and the lack of safety in this situation, foremost on his mind.  One hand slipped from the steering wheel to comb through Noct’s soft hair, a hushed moan falling from his lips.

  Noct gave a pleased little hum around his shaft and Ignis shifted in his seat, “please…Noct,” Ignis ground out through clenched teeth.

  Noct pulled up with a lewd wet pop, rolling his eyes up to gaze at a very flushed Ignis, “eyes on the road, baby, you’re getting close,” and dove back down, causing Ignis to swerve a little then correct, a sleepy mumble coming from the back.  He shot his gaze to the rear-view mirror to see Prompto shifting before he settled and continued sleeping.

  “Shit,” he hissed, the coiling in his gut feeling like a spring wound to tight, his foot easing off the accelerator, the Regalia drifting to the verge.  His foot pressed down on the brake and he let the car roll to a stop before both hands left the steering wheel and came down on Noct’s head, pushing him down and thoroughly enjoying the moaning vibrations around his shaft as Noct let him fuck his face desperately.  He bit his lip, almost tasting blood as Noct swallowed around the head, muffling the panting breaths he was trying to pull into his lungs.  Noct’s fingers tightened on his thigh and Ignis bucked up into the warm heat of the mouth suckling around him, shoving his fist into his own mouth, other tightly wound in Noct’s hair.

  Noct shifted a little so that he could twist his head and look up at him as he worked with his mouth and that was all it took for Ignis to completely lose control, hips stuttering up, he threw his head back and felt himself spurt into Noct’s mouth, emptying everything he had pent up.  When he looked back down, his own mouth open as he panted quietly, Noct was licking his lips sinfully, then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before he tucked Ignis back into his underwear and pants.

  Noct surged up and captured his mouth in a swift kiss, Ignis groaned at the taste of himself on Noct’s tongue, “you are impossible, love,” he whispered in Noct’s ear as he pulled back.

  Noct chuckled deeply and helped him with his belt before settling back in the passenger’s seat properly.  “You love me.”

  “Yes, I do…but that was dangerous,” Ignis scolded as best he could with a flushed face and still quivering thighs.

  All he got was an infuriatingly cheeky grin.

  Ignis put the Regalia in gear and after checking the road, pulled back out and drove them towards the nearest outpost.

  The two in the back shifted and Gladio stretched, yawning, he asked where they were headed.

  “To the nearest hotel,” Ignis answered somewhat tersely, still addled after his orgasm.

  “Just so you know, I’m ok with camping,” the Shield observed from his spot in the back.

  “I’d rather not, I intend to put a bed to very good use,” Ignis retorted, sliding his gaze to Noct who was looking like the cat that got the cream, which in one way, Ignis supposed he was.

 

 


End file.
